The Secret of The Nightfury
by NintendoNerd4287
Summary: One a vampire. The other a human. One a dragon. The other a viking. Fate seemed to be doing everything in its power to keep them apart, yet it only proved to draw them closer together. A Romeo and Juliet Story. Rated T for violence. Might move up in the future.


Two lonely bats crashed in the night.

They felt a Zing, love at first sight.

They knew right then they would be husband and wife,

For a Zing only happens once in you're life.

But after that Zing, there was a great disaster,

And as the flames grew faster and faster,

The Lord told his Lady, "I'll take care of this."

And as he held their child, that's just what he did.

The pair escaped, but she didn't have time.

The Lady was murdered, a terrible crime,

Committed by vikings, so their feud begun.

Who knew that his daughter would come to love one?

* * *

Before Lord Dracula lost the Lady Lebeau, he promised her that he would keep their precious daughter safe forever. He was determined to kept his promise. But with the hate and the strength of the enemy vikings growing, he didn't have much time to hide her. Dracula flew to a deserted island hidden by fog and sharp jagged rocks, where he hid their daughter of one hundred years in a cave. Wen he spoke, he choked on tears.

"Mavis, my little voodoo doll, I'm so sorry. There was nothing daddy could do. Please, stay here. I will come and find you." Little did Dracula know that those were the last words from him that she would ever hear.

Desperate to attack the evil humans, and in a broken-hearted rage, he attacked the home of the dreaded vikings. A small, rocky island by the name of Berk. The Lord of the Vampires was thirsty, and he longed for blood. He slaughtered the innocent wives and drank their blood in front of their children. All he wanted was for them to feel the disgust, the anguish, and the pain that he felt as he discovered his beloved wife fallen dead on the burning wooden floor. However, once the men came back from their plunder of the castle of Lebeau and discovered what was happening, Stoik the Vast had the rest of the men surround and attack the Count Dracula. When he transformed into a bat and tried to escape, they cut off his wings, causing him so much pain that he transformed back, armless and screaming. His screams faded soon after the chief laid the final blow by stabbing him through the heart with a wooden stake.

After about eight years, Mavis finally accepted the fact that her father was never coming back. She finally got the guts to explore the island on her own, and discovered that it was inhabited by dragons. They believed that she was some sort of odd, human-shaped dragon because of her scent, which closely resembled that of the other dragons. Over the years, she figured out how to communicate with them, and made a good friend in a black dragon with retractable teeth, and the only one that she could find of his kind. She called him Toothless. He led her to the secret cave of the dragon queen and explained that all of the dragons must gather enough food to feed the queen and themselves, or they would die. Mavis came with them on their hunts to Berk disguised as a bat, drinking her fill of blood from a few sheep, and then carrying as many as she could back to their island to help feed her friends.

However, it wasn't enough, and Toothless began to retreat from meals and starve in order to let his friends live. He became terminally ill and suffered on and off, death never being kind enough to take him away. Mavis wept at his screams of agony. Finally, she couldn't take anymore. With his permission, she drank every last drop of his blood to put him to rest. Her body recognized the dragon blood as part of itself, since the two species had distinct genetic similarities, and Mavis now transformed into the likeness of her late dragon friend... The species that the enemy called the Nightfury.

* * *

This was it. Finally, he would have his chance. "Gimme somethin' to shoot at, gimme somethin' to shoot at..." mumbled the young viking as he stood atop a hill in the middle of a dragon attack, his machine armed and ready. As a Nightfury streaked across the sky, he pulled back the heavy trigger and fell to the ground, watching as his weapon wrapped around the body of the target and sent it crashing to the ground. Unfortunately, it had a friend. Hiccup squealed like a little girl and ran as he was pursued by a monstrous Nightmare. Luckily, Stoik was there to ensure his safety and send the dragon running. While he did so, the rest of the dragons collected their spoils and flew away. Hiccup sighed and addressed the chief afterwards. "Sorry, dad."

As the sun rose and morning came to the village, Hiccup ran off by himself in search of his prize, since no one else believed him or cared to come along. He marched through every part of the woods that he knew without a single sign of the supposedly downed dragon. "Oh, the gods hate me..." he told himself, "Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon?!" Right as the word escaped his lips, he looked down the side of a hill to see a deep jagged cut in the dirt. Whatever had caused it had enough weight to knock down every single tree in it's path. Hiccup's eyes widened as he followed the huge mark to a peak, overlooking another hill. There, on the ground, were the ropes tied to metal balls that he had shot from his machine. Only there was no dragon. And the ropes weren't ripped. The entire weapon was permanently intact.

Hiccup leaned down on the ground next to it to examine the rope and make sure that it hadn't been ripped when all of the sudden, someone jumped from a tree on top of his back, pinning him down. It wasn't very hard, considering his lack of strength. After the initial shock, he sighed and said, "Okay, okay. Very funny, Ruffnut. Now where is my dragon?"

"Oh, so now I belong to you?" Hiccup tensed up at the unfamiliar voice, too scared to move, before he was flipped over and pinned again with his arm held over his head. Sitting on his lap was a beautiful girl with hair as black as night and eyes big and blue enough that he could sink in them. He blushed at their closeness, chests just barely brushing against each other, and she scowled at him. "I don't think so."

"Ah- I, um, uh..." He stuttered as he stared into her eyes, trying to find and understandable combination of words in his brain. Finally, he managed out in a slurred voice, "Y-you don't loook like a dr-dragon, to me..." Seeing that he posed no threat whatsoever, and thinking that he was kinda cute, she got off of him and stood up with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, well, that's a long story. You're still not hoping to kill me, are you?" Hiccup snapped out of his trance and shook his head. She smiled and offered him a hand up, and he gladly took it before standing with her. "Good. My name's Mavis."

"Mavis?" He smiled back, a shadow of a blush still visible on his cheeks. "That's a pretty name." Mavis held her hands behind her back and looked at the ground, averting his gaze. Even though he was a human, and she should hate him, he seemed different. All the other vikings were big and loud and murderous. But not him. Her attraction to him was hidden in her voice. "Thanks. My mom picked it." After a long moment of silence, she looked up at him and asked, "So are you gonna tell me your name?"

"Well, uh..." He scratched the back of his head made a weird face, wondering whether or not he should lie, and decided not to on the chance that she might find out anyway. "It's Hiccup." Mavis covered her mouth with her hand and grinned, trying her best to hide the giggles seeping through. It didn't really help. Hiccup frowned. "What? It's not the worst. Vikings believe that a hideous name..."

"Will frighten off gnomes and trolls" she finished with him. "I know, I know. Honestly, like your charming viking demeanor wouldn't do that" Mavis added sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Hiccup laughed. "Good point!" He suddenly stopped laughing, his mind drifting away from her feminine charm and coming back to earth. "Mavis, who are you? And how did you get here?"

She looked scared when he questioned her. "I, um... I can't tell you." Not wanting to leave without giving it a try, Mavis quickly leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips, causing him to freeze in shock, close his eyes, and enjoy her soft skin on his face. She pulled away just an inch and whispered, "I'm sorry" before turning around and running away in search of a cave. The sun was rising higher into the sky, and soon, it would be bright enough to shine through the leaves of the forest trees. Hiccup's eyes flickered open, the ends of her hair tickling his nose as she turned, just in time to see her disappear deep into the darkness of the forest.


End file.
